


An Oracle's Beginning

by MissWritesALot55



Series: Jojo x Rwby Au [1]
Category: RWBY, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Genderfluid Character, Graphic Description, Not Canon Compliant, Trans Trish Una, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWritesALot55/pseuds/MissWritesALot55
Summary: Jojo x rwby Au:Haven has fallen and Diavolo has come to steal the Oracle's powers and the relics. He's already taken care of the decoy Fall Oracle, now he needs spring, who happens to be his daughter. But he encounters Giorno and Trish who aren't going down a fight. They're in for one of the biggest fights of their lives.
Relationships: Giorno Giovanna/Original Character(s)
Series: Jojo x Rwby Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089326
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	An Oracle's Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm here to share with you this idea I've had swimming around in my head. I've changed some of the canon with an idea by Crystal Dragon Cynzi who appeared in a video about the Maidens by The Unicorn of War on YouTube. Please do not send them hate. I'm not trying to diss Monty or his vision. I just wanted to make the maidens a bit more interesting. So check out the video, especially for Cynzi's part.
> 
> I've changed a few things from what they described of who will be the oracles/maidens:  
> -Winter: Agender/Nonbinary  
> -Spring: Female  
> -Summer: Male  
> -Fall: Genderfuild  
> (Any other genders or binaries that aren't here can be whatever they want.)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Viola laid on the floor of the vault, a gaping hole in her stomach from where Diavolo had impaled her with his heavy long sword. Her breaths were rough and ragged. She could hear her fast heartbeat in her ears along with the gushing of blood that was pooling under her. But, all of that was nothing, as weird as that sounded. What really terrified her-what made her absolutely sure that her death was soon, that she was certainly going to die as a failed pawn-was that sharp breath she took that stopped everything in her body.

That sharp breath that shut everything down. It took the color from her eyes and face, her voice-that breath stole everything from her in a matter of seconds. Her tense body went limp. Through her blurred vision, she could see Diavolo, dragging his weapon-King Crimson-behind him. Viola’s head rolled to the side. Diavolo was towering over her with those bright green eyes burning into her brain.

“You know, child,” His voice was dark and chilling, “It’s really nice that you’ve finally decided to accept your fate and die.”

He pulled her body up by her hair, bringing her head up to meet his eyes. His ugly, beady eyes. She couldn’t believe that this monster was Trish’s father.

“You disappoint me, dear. First, you tricked me into thinking you were the Fall Oracle and making me come all the way down here only to see you are nothing but a dud, and then, you practically insulted me with those pathetic little powers of yours.”

Viola tried to speak, but instead she choked on some blood. He was right. She had failed. She had failed at being a fake. She failed at protecting Haven. She failed at protecting herself.

She was a failure.

“Y-you’ll ne-nev-“ She coughed, “Y-you’ll never f-fin-find them...you...you won’t,”

“You shouldn’t waste your final breaths on worthless proclamations. You and your little friends will fall along with this school, just like Beacon. And the world will fall to their knees as planned…”

“DIAVOLO!”

They turned their heads to the elevator. Viola’s eyes widened. Trish and Giorno were standing at the opposite end of the vault. Trish’s green eyes were glowing brightly, and surprisingly, so were Giorno’s.

Oh, son of a bitch.

He actually did it, didn’t he?

He absorbed the Fall Oracle’s powers. He was going to die.

“G-Gio...Trish...what the hell-“

Diavolo dropped Viola on the floor like a dead fish and began walking towards them. He grimaced, “My dear, sweet daughter. You finally decided to come out of hiding,” His eyes looked over them both curiously, stopping at Giorno, “And you...Giorno Giovanna. Son of Lord DIO, if I’m not mistaken.”

Giorno bit the inside of his cheek and looked away.

“So it is true...you are his son. I suppose that means I can’t kill you. How disappointing...No matter. Either way, I’m taking the Oracle’s powers, whether you like it or not. So-” Diavolo vanished and reappeared behind them in the blink of an eye, “ACCEPT YOUR FATE!”

“GIORNO, LOOK OUT!”

Giorno spun around, drawing out Gold Experience, and slicing some of Diavolo’s hair. Trish moved forward with her daggers to land a hit on Diavolo, but he once again disappeared and reappeared behind the both of them. He drew King Crimson from his sheath and advanced, slicing them in the back. They fell forward, falling right in the pool of Viola's blood. Right next to Viola's body. They both stared in horror as any signs of slowly began to leave her face.

"V-Viola...s-she's not healing. Her aura…!" Trish exclaimed.

Giorno slowly got up, gripping Gold Experience in anger. "Get to the vault and get the relic. I'll take care of Diavolo."

"N-No! G-Giorno, you're gonna die! Your body can't-"

"I'll be fine! Take Viola and get the relic! Find-" He swallowed hard, "Find a way to heal her before...before it's too late."

"Before?" Diavolo laughed,"it's already too late. She's dying, and she will die in your arms before you can save her."

Trish looked down at Viola. She was losing blood. She was knocking at Death's door. Her aura hadn't recharged yet. The pink haired girl looked to Giorno and nodded, picking up her friend's body, "Be careful."

"I will."

Diavolo howled with laughter, "Do you really think you can save her? I'd like to see you try. I'm going to kill you all right where you stand. That is a guarantee."

Diavolo sprinted towards them. Giorno charged at him as well. Trish took the opportunity to take Viola and run to the giant golden door at the end of the hallway. Diavolo and Giorno's swords clashed. Giorno glared daggers at the taller man as he struggled, "TRISH, HURRY!"

"Already tired, boy?"

Giorno's hand began glowing orange, "No. In fact, I'm just getting started!"

He pulled his sword back and struck Diavolo with so much force, it sent him flying across the room. But soon after he attacked, his shoulders fell and he began coughing.

Diavolo sneered, "Your body can't handle the Oracle's powers. Your body will burn to a crisp before you leave this place!"

He gripped King Crimson and launched himself back at Giorno. Giorno's eyes began to glow again and he spun Gold Experience around, generating a powerful wind storm back at Diavolo. He watched as the other struggled against the powerful wind currents.

"TRISH! GET IN THE DAMN VAULT! NOW!"

"I-I don't know how! I can't open-!" Trish touched the door and it slowly began to open with a series of clicking. Trish gritted her teeth, "DAMNIT! OPEN FASTER!"

"TRISH! I-I CAN'T HOLD HIM BACK ANYMORE!" Giorno's hands began to shake as an awful burning sensation ran up and down his arms.

"It's open!" Trish jumped through the door with Viola. Giorno's arms fell and Diavolo shimmered.

"He's coming! Trish-The door!"

Diavolo teleported. Giorno whipped around just as he materialized in front of the door. His hand reached to grab Trish, but the door quickly closed before he caught her. "W-WHAT?!"

"Now it's just you and me."

"Don't get so cocky, boy! You won't be able to hold yourself together for long! You'll be a pile of ashes before I'm done with you!"

Giorno smirked. Diavolo was right. He could feel the powers of the Fall Oracle rejecting him. He could feel the powers burning his skin. He knew that he couldn't fight Diavolo and these powers bubbling inside of him at the same time. But his body was just going to have to deal with it. He would just have to keep up as best as he could and take down Diavolo. He had to, or else DIO and his followers would take the Oracle's powers and the relics, and bring darkness to the world. And he couldn't let that happen.

"We'll see about that."

**Author's Note:**

> Again, please do not send hate to anyone I've mentioned up above. Hope you all enjoyed, kudos and comments are appreciated and I will see you later.


End file.
